


A Soft Perfection

by TUNiU



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: M/M, Sex, sexual use of medical equipment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TUNiU/pseuds/TUNiU
Summary: Paul and Hugh participate in the pasttime Risa is best known for. Features: using medical regenerator in a sexy way.
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	A Soft Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this to take place in the Discovery era of the Culmets relationship, but there is literally no when it can go. In season 1, Lorca would never let them have a vacation. In season 2, Hugh was emotionally unavailable when he wasn't busy being trapped in the Mycelial Realm. In season 3, does Risa even exist as a resort planet anymore 900 years in the future?  
> I don't know. So I threw in Straal's name as a hint that the story takes place before the Klingon War started. But honestly, as a reader, you can put it whenever you like.

Paul opened the door of the cabana and walked in. Risan pottery and artwork adorned the walls: all non-descript yet vaguely erotic for a wide range of species. It was as though the Risan resort owners believed anyone already on the planet needed help to get in the appropriate mood. He took his large brimmed floppy hat from off his head and left it on the entryway table. It hadn’t helped his skin much, against the perfect suns barely hidden behind the perfect clouds in the sky. He stepped out of his sandals and left them by the door. 

“Hugh? You back?” he called out into the quiet.

“In here,” Hugh called to him from the bedroom. “Did you have fun doing whatever Straal bullied you into?”

“Hoverskiing. And yes,” he answered. “Did you have fun letting a complete stranger rub mud all over you?” Paul made his way past the kitchen entryway, past the bathroom entrance--where he tossed his still damp shirt into the tub--and slid open the paper door to the bedroom. He stopped.

His husband lay on his stomach in the center of the massive bed, utterly naked and uncovered. Miles and miles of perfect glistening skin lay revealed to Paul’s eyes. Hugh had his arms up under the pillow with his head turned away. Paul found himself walking the two steps to the bed. Then he climbed up the bed on his knees, letting his hands rub Hugh’s back from waist to shoulder. He sat on his heels over Hugh’s thighs for just a moment before he followed the path his hands just took and lay his chest over Hugh’s back.

“Mmmm,” Hugh moaned, “you’re so warm.”

Paul nibbled at Hugh’s neck. “You look like a god,” he whispered.

Hugh smiled. He opened his eyes and twisted under Paul so that he was facing up. He stared at Paul in amazement. “You look like a lobster,” he said, trying not to snort in laughter. “What happened?”

Paul’s fair skin was bright red in every area that had not been covered by his shirt or shorts.

“Never mind me,” Paul said. He kissed his way down Hugh’s chest until his face was level with Hugh’s slightly defined abdominals. He rubbed and nibbled at the muscle lines even as Hugh’s stomach kept twitching away due to the ticklish sensations.  Eventually Paul realized Hugh’s laughter wasn’t because of what Paul was doing but rather how he looked.

“I’m sorry,” Hugh apologized, still smiling. “There is nothing sexy about being a lobster.” He pushed Paul off him and to the side of the mattress. “Let me get a regenerator,” he added. Then he stood up from the bed and walked away and out of the bedroom, naked still.

“No, come back.” Paul reached out for Hugh but missed and his empty hand fell to the bed. He heard the replicator in the kitchen chime as it powered on. Paul fell back to the bed and covered his face with his arm in dismay. “There is nothing sexy about getting regenerated!” he called out loudly.

“Are you sure about that?” Hugh asked.

Paul raised his arm and looked to the doorway. Hugh stood, leaning against the door frame. As Paul watched, Hugh posed in the perfect manner to accentuate his muscle groups. He even sucked in and flexed his stomach to make his abs sharper. He held a medical regenerator in one hand, but Paul only had eyes for Hugh. He raised his arms and made grabby hands at him.  Hugh walked over to the bed and sat, straddling Paul’s shins. Paul stayed laying flat on his back, even as he continued to make grabby hands at Hugh for a couple of ridiculous seconds. 

“Why are you so far away?” Paul complained.

In answer, Hugh clicked on the regenerator, widened the field emitter, and ran it over one of Paul’s legs. The red skin quickly turned pale and healthy. Paul twitched. It had tingled strangely. He made an enquiring noise. Hugh looked up innocently, even as he healed Paul’s other leg. Again it tingled. It made Paul’s skin pebble with a warm chill, and he inhaled sharply.

“What did you do to that thing?”

Hugh stood up on his knees and stepped up Paul’s body. Paul watched, captivated at the sight. Hugh sat down on Paul’s thighs, inches lower than Paul felt he should be for maximum fun. He lifted Paul’s right hand and slowly ran the device over his fingers, one at a time.  The tingling sensation built, it seemed to travel to Paul’s brain instantaneously. He bucked up against Hugh’s weight.

“I misaligned the emitter coupler just enough so that part of the healing matrix is lost as a harmless resonance effect,” Hugh explained softly as he healed the sunburn on Paul’s arm.

“Oh yes, talk science to me,” Paul exclaimed. He watched his arm as fresh skin rolled up into existence overtaking the red damage. 

Hugh stopped at his shoulder, and switched to the other arm. By the time the second arm was done, Paul was wiggling constantly, desperate to make friction against Hugh’s body. But Hugh held himself up just enough that all Paul did was buck up against the air. Hugh made a gentle sweep around Paul’s neck. Then he finally leaned forward, letting his weight down so that their chests were aligned.

Hugh kissed Paul, sharply. “Close your eyes,” he told him. After Paul shut his eyes, Hugh ran the regenerator over his face. The resonance field so close to his brain lit up the sense neurons directly. Paul gasped, lost in sensation. He bucked wildly. His hands leapt up and grabbed Hugh’s thighs, holding him down against his thrusts.

Somewhere--Paul wasn’t paying attention to anything else at this point--the device shut off. Hugh kissed him again, rubbing down to meet Paul’s thrusts. Eventually, their orgasms came gently, rolling through them, accompanied by gasps and moans and shudders.

When they were both laying in bed naked, wiped down with Paul’s shorts now on the floor, Hugh snarked gently, saying, “tell me that wasn’t sexy.”

“I’m never going to be able to walk into Sick Bay again without getting a hard-on,” Paul complained.

“Revenge for the time we had sex in the spore forest,” Hugh told him.

“You started that one,” Paul said and rolled over so that he was half-on Hugh, close enough he could suck at Hugh’s neck and add yet more hickeys to the skin already darkened by several. “Just like you started this one.”

“I was just innocently laying in bed…” Hugh began.

“Naked.” Paul bit Hugh's shoulder, then added, “glistening…..and just how did you come up with that regenerator trick.”

Hugh’s hands rose up under Paul’s back and squeezed at his ass. Paul rolled over and lay atop Hugh. Hugh let Paul’s weight push him down into the mattress, squishing him perfectly between soft sheets and warm skin. “I was a lonely med student before I met you,” he said coyly.

Paul shifted down a few inches so his weight would be across Hugh’s pelvis and not his stomach. This made it perfect for long term placement since it meant Hugh could breathe easier. It also meant he could lay his head down to hear Hugh’s heartbeat. Hugh bent down and kissed the top of Paul's head.

Even with all their fun, the bed covers were still underneath them. Hugh reached down and grabbed both sides of the sheet. He gently wrapped the sheets over top of Paul’s back. The bed was so massive, the fabric easily wrapped around them both. They nestled there, in the softness, and fell asleep together.


End file.
